


Getting Some Water

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Claire get snowed in on a case.  The boys get restless and give Claire an accidental eyeful.





	Getting Some Water

It wasn’t supposed to snow in the middle of the summer.  The Impala wasn’t outfitted for cold weather during July, so when the case up in the Rockies was at a high enough altitude that the snowfall covered the road and caused that small avalanche?

They were effectively stuck.

If Claire hadn’t tagged along on the case, Sam and Dean probably wouldn’t have been upset about being snowed in, truthfully.  It made for a perfect break from hunting for a few days, especially since the safehouse they’d set up as home base had enough food and water for weeks.

With Claire there, however, things were a bit tricky.

Sam and Dean hadn’t been able to have any alone time during the case, one or the other of them teaching Claire something at every minute.  They’d even rotated night watch while the rugaru was still out there, wanting to make sure it didn’t get the jump on them.

Now that the thing was dead, though?  The cabin’s walls weren’t all that insulated and they’d let Claire take the lone bedroom.

Sam was laid out on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge.  Dean couldn’t get to sleep in the lazyboy where he’d been sleeping during the case, seeing as they were basically out of the alcoholic nectar that helped him sleep anywhere and in any position.  He glanced over at his brother in the dark, Sam’s long torso enticing as the moonlight illuminated it.

If Dean couldn’t sleep on the chair, Sam sure as hell wasn’t going to be allowed to sleep on the couch.

Dean got up quietly, not wanting to wake Claire with any unnecessary noises.  He tiptoed the few steps to the couch, his knee finding its way between Sam’s legs as his hand muffled Sam’s startled shout.

“Shh,” Dean ordered, finger to his lips.  “Don’t want to bother Claire, do we?”

Sam grinned at the tone of Dean’s voice, his hands immediately going to his brother’s waist.  “What do you think you’re doing, Dean Winchester?” Sam asked, flirtation seeping through his words.

“Can’t sleep in that stupid chair,” Dean said as he leaned down to latch his lips on Sam’s collarbone.  Sam groaned but cut himself off into a hum quickly, realizing they needed to be quiet or they’d have a visitor.  Dean nuzzled Sam’s throat, loving the reaction his brother had to him.

“Think you can be quiet, Sammy?”  Dean asked, rolling his hips downward into Sam’s.  The blood rushed south for both of them and Sam hummed again, praying to anyone who was listening that he could manage to be quiet.

“De-“ Sam hissed, his hands on Dean’s hips pulling them together harder.  “Miss you.”

Dean groaned, getting a hand between them to unbuckle and unzip as quietly and quickly as he could.  

“Miss you too, Sammy,” he agreed, taking them both out of their boxers and lining their cocks up in his hand.  “Wish we had more time, more privacy.”

Sam kissed him to muffle a groan.  “Could go to the car,” he offered, but a flick of Dean’s wrist on their erections had him gasping at the end of the suggestion.

“Too far, need you now,” Dean argued.  Sam couldn’t help but agree with Dean, pulling Dean’s face back down to kiss him again.

Dean’s hand worked them both to full hardness as their tongues wrestled, trying to be as quiet as possible.  It was hard, seeing as Sam was usually  _quite_  vocal in bed and it had been so long.  He was so close to orgasm, just a few more pumps of Dean’s hand…

“Oh my God!” they heard from across the room.  Immediately they froze, eyes seeing a blonde head of hair with arms covering Claire’s face.

“Fuck,” Dean said, launching himself off of Sam only to fall to the floor.  Sam tucked himself back into his pants with some difficulty, his erection quite big and very sensitive to the scratch of his clothes.  

“Claire!” Sam said as he stood, doing his pants up.  “We, uh…”

Dean groaned from where he sat on the floor, his head in his hands.  He still hadn’t gotten himself in his pants, but with the way he was sitting, Claire couldn’t see anything.

She peeked between her fingers before slowly lowering her hands, eyes glancing between the brothers.  “So, uh, I was getting some water…”

Sam rubbed his hand over his face, unsure of what to say.  “Claire, we didn’t mean for you to see –“

“Obviously,” she scoffed, walking to the small kitchen and pouring a glass of water.  She chugged it down before filling it again, sipping this glass slowly.  They were all silent for a minute.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” she finally offered, making Dean’s head snap up.  “I’ll go back in my   room and won’t come out ‘til morning…”

The brothers watched as Claire headed for her room slowly.  

“Seriously?” Dean said, catching Claire’s attention.  She froze, looking at him.  “No other comments, just you’ll stay in your room?”

Claire shrugged then nodded.  “It’s your business, guys.  I’m not gonna deny you some really… _really_ … hot alone time.”  Claire huffed a breath.  “Night!”

With a wink she was behind closed doors again, leaving Sam and Dean dumbstruck.  They looked at one another, both confused with the whole situation.  Finally Dean got his brain back under control. 

He reached up for Sam’s hand, pulling Sam down to the floor.  “Well, if we’ve got the living room all to ourselves until morning…” he said, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Sam laughed, not at all surprised that Dean wanted to take advantage.   Usually he would object, but his still-hard erection wanted to jump in again.  He kissed Dean in response, the two of them quickly getting back to where they were before they’d been caught.


End file.
